Are you trying to comfort me?
by chibiqueen01
Summary: ErenxLevi oneshot... First shot at these characters :) May be OOC but meh... Rated M for boyxboy. No like, no read. Otherwise enjoy the PWP :)


Author note: My first attempt with these characters... May have ended up OOC but meh... Enjoy the PWP :)

* * *

><p>Eren watched his commander from afar, seeing the older man berating newer members of the Scouting Corps. He sighed, trying to force his mind to concentrate on the cleaning task at hand, knowing that he'd be in trouble if any of his superiors caught him procrastinating. The sweeping of the broom across the hallway floor cut through the silence and Eren scrubbed at the window in an attempt to look busy as Jean rounded the corner. Neither of them spoke to each other, merely sharing a glare before Jean finished that area and set off to the next.<p>

"Bastard horse-face..." Eren whispered the insult, knowing that if the other teen heard then they'd be fighting for the next hour or until the corporal caught them and they got punished. Silence descended again and Eren wiped the windows he was standing in front of half-heartedly, making sure they were to Levi's satisfaction before moving on to the next. His eyes slipped from the window, gaze moving back to the small figure barking orders at the new recruits. Ones who had yet to learn their place, had yet to learn the terrible truth of what they were about to enter into. Eren could still remember his first outing beyond the walls... He pushed the thought aside, unwilling to dwell on the memories.

"What are you looking at?" Eren flinched, moving away from the owner of the voice. Commander Erwin looked amused by his reaction and Eren thanked whatever instinct he had that had suppressed the urge to attack whoever had snuck up behind him. He was already a shifter; he didn't need assaulting a superior against him too. He could just imagine his fate... "Eren?" The man prompted and Eren forced himself to focus.

"Nothing... I was just watching Heichou with the new recruits." The blonde before him hummed, glancing that direction himself.

"Bring back memories?" Eren nodded, deciding to keep silent and wring out the cloth in his hands. The commander didn't turn to look back at him but continued speaking anyway. "Even if you nod, I know that you're lying." Eren froze, staring wide eyed at the other man. He hadn't voiced his thoughts to anyone, not even Mikasa, so how would Erwin know? "You look at him the same way I did... before I figured out that there was no room for me in his life save as his superior." Erwin finally looked his way and Eren felt his face flush at the scrutiny. "Are you willing to risk that? Being nothing more than a teen he has to look after?" Eren shifted on his feet, awkward under the gaze. He took a breath, eyes flicking to the training in the nearby field before meeting blue eyes once more.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything. Heichou would never accept me. I'm fine as we are." The commander sighed at his reply.

"Look Eren, you're just a teen so you can still chase after the impossible. I've moved on but I regret not taking the chance to at least confess. You will too." Eren dropped his gaze, feeling some weird emotion twist his gut. Should he? He looked up again.

"Do you think I stand a chance Sir?" Calm blue eyes stared him down and Eren resisted the increasingly strong urge to shy away.

"I don't know. Levi seems to favor you but that means nothing when it comes to his personal life." Eren let his head drop, brown hair falling to obscure his depressed expression. He unrolled the cloth in his hand, dipping it into the water bucket and resuming the task he'd been set. He didn't respond to the commander as he bade farewell, too consumed with his thoughts. He only noticed he'd failed to respond when the man's footsteps had finally faded, leaving him to his task. Hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble...

Eren sighed, turning back to the window, eyes glancing across the yard for the man occupying his thoughts. He frowned when he found him missing, the new recruits now being harassed by Hanji. Eren was cut from his thoughts as his stomach growled, reminding him that once he'd finished he could get fed. Feeling slightly happier at the thought of food, he resumed his task, cleaning the windows in the hallway until even Levi would be proud. That done, he lugged the bucket filled with dirty water to the area he'd been told to empty it at.

Finally, he could eat.

* * *

><p>Eren shifted on his bare feet, nervous about what he was going to do. He glanced at the candle in his hand, wondering if he was making the right choice. Their relationship would never be the same if he did this... but the slim hope that Levi would accept him made this decision harder. He wasn't going to confess; first he needed to see if the older male was willing to allow him near before he decided to get his heart broken. If rejected at just some physical contact then Eren would just to make out that he was lonely and wanted comfort... take the beating and move on without Levi being any the wiser. It was safer that way...<p>

Eren stared at the corporal's door; glad he wasn't locked up in the dungeons anymore else this would be impossible. He worried his bottom lip in silence, was this worth it? Well, at least he'd know where he stands... He took the last few steps quickly, knocking quietly, knowing the older male would have heard him.

"Come in." Eren swallowed nervously, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Levi sat on his bed, dressed casually in his nightclothes and leaning against the wall as he read. Eren watched as the black haired male turned the page, brushing one half of his fringe from his face before glancing up at him. Bored looking silver eyes glared up at him and Eren fought the urge to blush.

"Heichou..." The other frowned at the unexpected visit.

"What do you want shitty brat?" Eren fought the instinctive urge to apologize and leave, instead striding over to stand in front of his superior. The other's eyes glared up at him, annoyed by his strange behavior. Eren pressed his hand across Levi's eyes, covering the accusing gaze, knowing he wouldn't be able to continue if the other was looking at him. He could feel the ravenette tense at the strange action, while he focused on setting his candle down on the nearby table. "What...?" He tried to repeat but Eren stopped him.

"I'm sorry Heichou." The other frowned at the random apology and Eren was thankful he hadn't been beaten already. He knew that the corporal was stronger than him, had felt the strength of the World's Strongest Soldier during the beating at the court and in every beating since. Yet he wasn't pushed away. Hope swirled in his chest, did Levi trust him somewhat?

"Tch. You're annoying, do you know that?" He felt the tension ease from the older male, who slouched slightly, hands still gripping the book he'd been reading. "So what do you want that requires my eyes to be covered?" Eren swallowed at the annoyed sarcastic tone. Despite the compulsion to reply, he ignored the question in favour of asking his own.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, voice carrying easily in the silence. He used his free hand to ease the book from the other's fingers, folding the corner of the page before setting it aside far from the candle.

"Annoyed." Eren shook his head, despite the older man being unable to see the action.

"No, how are you?" He repeated, feeling Levi shift slightly, a sigh escaping the ravenette's mouth at the question.

"Tired." Eren nodded, keeping his superior's eyes covered as he moved to sit beside him on the bed, both of them shifting to face each other despite the Corporal being unable to see. Levi still made no move to uncover his eyes, seeming content with letting him continue this strange behavior for now.

"Sleepy tired?" He asked and watched the other frown.

"No, I managed to get a few hours last night. I don't sleep often, probably won't for another two days." Eren rested his free hand on Levi's pale one, not suprised by his superior's sleeping habits.

"Tired of fighting?" He'd been here long before Eren had joined... lost so many comrades in that time.

"..." Silence met his question and Eren gently squeezed the unresponsive hand in his grasp. "I don't know. I've fought for so long." It was rare for Levi to give away any information, to reveal any of his own feelings except his annoyance. Eren smiled faintly, sad but proud that he was opening up slightly.

"You need to take a break Heichou." He continued on as the other opened his mouth to reply. "A real one. Just stop thinking, stop fighting for a while. There are many people on guard and you deserve a small break after everything you've done."

"The Titans won't stop..." Eren cut him off.

"But you need to. Only for a little. Trust us to take care of the Titan threat for a few hours." No reply came and Eren squeezed the smaller man's hand again. "We trust you. I trust you." He let go of the hand, raising his own and gently stroking a pale cheek. His tan skin a strong contrast against Levi's own. The older man didn't respond to the suggestion, neither did he flinch at the contact or pull away.

"Are you trying to comfort me Jeager?" Eren paused. He had entered with the intent to find out the corporal's feelings, maybe confess his own but he'd forgotten for the moment. "Jeager?" Eren felt his hand being pulled at, Levi trying to gently remove it from his eyes. He let go of the other's cheek, resting it on one of the older man's surprisingly slim wrists.

"No. I'm not finished." He half expected to be disciplined for being so disrespectful but instead Levi's hands dropped, letting his eyes remain covered. He could feel Levi frown again.

"Then answer my question." Eren froze, unsure how to reply. Would Levi know if he lied? Was he going to risk it? No, he wasn't an idiot, no matter how many times he was called it.

"I didn't intend to when I came here but I guess I am. Do you not want me to?" Was he going to be rejected?

"It's fine. What did you come here for then?" Eren chewed his lip, hand raising to skim across the ravenette's cheek again, fingers carding through the dark hair and feeling the different textures of the older man's undercut hairstyle.

"I needed to do something." He whispered, enjoying the feel of the other's hair. He felt Levi lean into the touch.

"What?" Eren didn't respond, letting his hand trail down across his superior's shoulder and along to his wrist. There was no response as he gently lifted Levi's hand, taking in the feeling of the man's fingers and palm. Eren raised it to his face, placing a gentle barely existent kiss to Levi's knuckles, green eyes watching the corporal's face for his reaction. The other seemed surprised at the action. "Did you just kiss me brat?" Eren frowned.

"No." He leant forwards, closing the space between them before he could think. Levi's lips were chapped, cool against his own. The corporal squeaked at the sudden intimate contact, pulling back quickly. Eren kept his palm against the other's eyes, unwilling to read the emotion in his steely gaze.

"What did you...? You kissed me? Why?" Levi's hands tugged at the one covering his eyes and almost succeeded in getting free but Eren couldn't allow that at the moment. The moment his hand was tugged away, he quickly replaced it with his other hand, quickly twisting the one in his corporal's grasp to allow him to capture Levi's slim wrists. He grimaced at the anger he'd seen in the brief glimpse he'd gotten of Levi's face. "You..."

"Heichou." He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle, a sign that he was being glared at from beneath his hand. He'd screwed up. He had no other choice, he had nothing to lose now. "I... I like you." The confession came out half choked as Eren fought back tears, preparing himself for rejection. He watched some of the anger drain from the older man's posture, the feeling of the glare lessening.

"You like me?" Eren nodded, eyes dropping to look at the hands in his grip, forgetting that the other couldn't see the action. "Tch, answer me brat. I can't see remember."

"I like you. I really like you. I tried to pretend I didn't. I tried to ignore it... but I do and I don't want to pretend anymore. But it doesn't matter, I've messed up already, after all I wasn't planning to kiss you... Just, please don't hate me Heichou." The older man remained silent and Eren finally trailed off from his rambling.

"Dammit, kid really? You're really confessing to me here, like this?" Eren sniffled, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Heichou." He felt Levi shift beneath his hand, the bed dipping as he moved. Eren looked up, eyes widening as the older male leant closer before stopping and growling.

"Fuck this Eren, remove your hand or at least let go of mine." Trembling, he released the hands he'd imprisoned, guilt pooling in his stomach at the faint bruising he'd created on pale wrists. He didn't get much chance to dwell on it before hands had grabbed his head, tangling in his hair and forcing his face down as Levi joined their lips with surprising accuracy for someone who couldn't see. The kiss was bruising in its intensity but Eren forced himself to pull away, tears forgotten for now.

"Hei... Heichou?" He was confused. Hadn't he just been rejected? He stared at Levi, taking in his lightly flushed face, half wishing he was brave enough to remove his hand and reveal the man's eyes.

"I thought you were messing with me, I didn't think you liked me... I don't hate you but I don't know if I like you like that..." Eren sighed, using his free hand to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Half glad that he hadn't brought up anything about age, gender or rank. Levi had always been the kind to do what he wanted anyway. Eren pursed his lips for a moment, before speaking again.

"Then why did you kiss me?" He felt his face burn in embarrassment as he frowned at how quiet his question came out. He was afraid to know the answer. Levi shrugged silently.

"I figured I'd find out quicker this way. Can you release my eyes now?" Eren let the corporal's words sink in. Did this mean he wasn't rejected? Could he stand a chance? Did he have the confidence to continue with Levi's eyes on him?

"No. I can't." Before the older man could speak, Eren rejoined their lips, glad when he wasn't pushed away but instead felt the man kiss back. He kept it gentle, lightly pressing their lips together, barely moving his against Levi's, simply relishing the contact. He didn't react as strong hands slipped from his hair; one settling to rest on his shoulder, the other cupping the back of his neck as he was tugged closer. Eren groaned at Levi's eagerness, giving in to the emotion coursing through his veins and kissing back just as feverishly. He'd never kissed anyone before, save family which didn't count. After experiencing this, he doubted he could live without it for long. Eren pulled away enough to speak, panting against the other's equally bruised lips. "Heichou..."

"Levi. Call me Levi." The older man's voice was low and a shiver of desire raced down Eren's spine, heat pooling in his stomach. He fought down the instincts to pounce, to let the conversation drop and go with the flow. He couldn't do that.

"L... Levi, if you do like me, can we go out? Can we be boyfriends?" He leant forwards, the older man allowing himself to be lowered onto his back, black hair splaying across the white pillow.

"I still don't know if I like you that way... Think you can convince me?" Eren grinned. He had a chance and he was a stubborn person when he wanted something and he wanted Levi.

"I'll try." He used his free hand to guide the man's lips back to his, kissing him passionately before trailing his hand down his chest and resting it on the other's hip. Eren hesitantly licked at his superior's lip, gaining more confidence as the older man opened his mouth to allow him entrance. He groaned at the new sensations, enjoying the taste of the corporal in his mouth. Their tongues battled and Eren briefly wondered how experienced the older man was before he forced the thought aside since he was losing dominance. He gripped the hip in his hand harder, moving so he was crouched between Levi's legs. There was no reaction to the shift in position, the older male seeming too focused on the kiss, pulling away slightly when the need for air became too strong before diving back in. Eren groaned, feeling hands travel to his head, thin fingers tangling in his hair again and tugging lightly.

Eren pulled away, wincing at the spit trail that connected them broke and hoping Levi wouldn't go all OCD on him. He shifted away slightly, hand travelling from the hip it'd been gripping, gently pressing at the half hard bulge between his superiors legs. The action rewarded him with a suppressed groan from Levi, the man's face flushed and breath coming out in light pants.

"Fuck Eren, you're good at that." The hands in his hair gripped tighter. "Do you have experience with this?" Eren flushed at the question, moving to shake his head before remembering he was still covering the corporal's eyes.

"No. I... I, er, haven't..." He let the sentence dwindle off, knowing that Levi understood even without him finishing.

"Hm? Then you have some bloody good instincts." Eren frowned, deciding he liked it better when Levi was panting. He pressed harder on the bulge, gripping the form through the cloth and receiving a twitch in response. He let go, slowly tugging down the man's pants, prepared for a refusal at any moment. When none came he glanced upwards, green eyes taking in the slightly tense jaw of his superior. Was he nervous... well actually who wouldn't be when they couldn't see? Eren shifted backwards, keeping Levi's eyes covered as he leant down near the other man's crotch. He blew a gentle puff of cool air over the half hard length, switching to breathing out a puff of warmer air a second later and watching it twitch in response.

"Hei... Levi~" He purred, pressing his nose against the man's thigh and feeling it tremble at the contact. He nuzzled the skin there, using his hand to tug away the pants, discarding them at the end of the bed. Heichou would kill him later but for now the man didn't seem to notice.

"What brat?" Eren frowned, not replying and instead pressing a soft kiss to his thigh. He trailed inwards, hair brushing the tip of the older man's erection as he drew nearer. He smirked slightly as it twitched, no longer half hard and getting firmer with each action. Was the corporal sensitive? Just before reaching the other's center, Eren moved away, tugging up Levi's shirt to bunch beneath his armpits, as he kissed across his chest. He licked at the man's stomach, delving into his bellybutton before continuing upwards, smirking at each twitch a kiss drew from the body beneath him. "What... What the hell are you doing?" Levi asked and Eren paused briefly.

"Er... I think it's called 'foreplay'. Don't you like it Si... Levi?" He watched pale cheeks darken further as the corporal tried to turn his face away.

"Sh, shut up..." Eren sighed, resuming what he was doing as though Levi was saying one thing, his hands where twisting in his hair to keep him in place. Eren nuzzled against the man's stomach before licking his way along one of the many scars that decorated his superior's skin. Leaving the scars, he traced the dark bruising left from years of using 3D maneuver gear, kissing the bruised skin gently, smiling when he heard a faint sigh from above his head and felt Levi's hands move to the back of his head. Eren smiled against the warm skin, moving across the unexplored expanse before pausing at a pale nipple. He breathed against the bud, licking it gently before sucking on it, feeling the corporal arch at the touch. Eren nipped the flesh before soothing the nip with his tongue. He grinned as Levi bit back a gasp, feeling one of the man's hands leave to smother it. He was loving that the older male was being so submissive. With the way he always spoke and acted, Eren had almost expected to be the panting and mewling mess. He pulled back slightly, glancing at the reddend flesh before turning his attention to the other and repeating the actions, reveling in each twitch and gasp he received. When that one was just as red, Eren pulled back slightly, glancing down to see Levi's erection now full and weeping.

"Am I doing well, Levi?" He pressed a kiss to the older man's flushed neck, using the hand covering silver eyes to tilt the other's head and give him access to the other's ears. "Do you want me Levi?" He thrilled in the shiver his whispered words produced, even when the man himself moved his hand away from his mouth to start denying it.

"You shitty bra..." Eren cut him off, rejoining their lips and kissing him firmly. Once the words seemed to have stopped, he pulled back, gripping one of Levi's wrists and moving the hand over to where his own was still sitting. The man's other hand slid from his hair, resting atop his forearm. He slid the hand he held beneath his own, feeling Levi tense at the gesture.

"No looking." He tried not to baulk at the fact that it sounded like an order, instead lifting his hand and testing whether the other would remove his own. He didn't. Eren chewed his lip, staring down at the sight before him and finding the sight of his superior, the man he'd admired for so long, in such a state overwhelming. He clenched and unclenched his hands, letting feeling return to the one that'd been still for so long. Levi shivered beneath him, the night air chilling his sweaty skin, easily finding purchase without the other's body so near. Eren groaned, trying to commit the sight to memory. Who knew when he'd see this sight again... there was a strong chance he never would.

Shoving the dark thoughts away, Eren pressed his palm against the man's pale chest, feeling him twitch at the contact. Slowly and gently, he dragged his hand downwards.

"Hnn..." Eren paused, glancing over at Levi's face and grinning to himself at the man's needy expression. Feeling oddly overconfident from being the dominant partner, Eren gripped the corporal's erection, finally managing to make a small muffled moan slip from his lips. "Aah, don't..." He ignored the murmured plea, gently stroking the heated flesh, thumb ghosting over the tip and smearing the cum beading there. A stronger shiver passed through the smaller male and Eren leant down to kiss his cheek softly, earning a groan before Levi turned to catch his lips with his own. Eren kissed back, slowly stroking the flesh in his hand, swapping between a tighter grip and a rougher pace briefly until he found the one that set Levi's legs trembling and twitching constantly. The older man panted against his lips, free hand gripping his shoulder as the other one lay over his eyes still. "Eren... I'm gonna..." He nodded, nipping the man's lower lip before sucking it softly and letting it go. The hand on his shoulder twitched, dropping to cover his mouth and muffle another moan.

"Cum for me." He scraped the edge of his nail across the tip of Levi's erection, quickly being rewarded with a strong shudder as the smaller male fell over the edge. Eren continued moving his hand until the shudders subsided. He pulled back slightly, glancing down at his sticky hand. Heichou would be pissed if he saw the mess, luckily that hand still remained in place. Eren rubbed his fingers together, glancing up at the panting mess of a superior beneath him. He dragged his fingers through the mess across Levi's chest, rubbing the liquid between his fingers. He could feel his own erection straining against his pants, begging to be released. Eren leant back over to reach Levi's ear, pleased when the other stirred slightly. "Levi?" The head in front of him tilted slightly, the hand covering his mouth dropping to lie on his chest.

"W... what?" The breathy quality of the word made him swallow trying desperately to keep control of his actions. He shifted Levi' s legs to allow more access, trailing his hand down, slick finger rubbing softly against the twitching hole he wanted so desperately to enter. He'd heard the other guys talk about this stuff before so he had a general idea of what to do... but he'd never actually done it.

"Can I?" He asked, feeling the smaller male tense slightly, finding a shaky nod his reply. He slid a finger inside, feeling the corporal tense further at the intrusion. Eren kissed Levi passionately to distract him, curling the finger before adding another. Levi's hands slid down his chest, tugging his shirt upwards and reminding Eren that he was still clothed. He glanced upwards, finding silver eyes still closed. Silently, he pulled away, hand leaving it's task to tug his shirt over his head, hearing Levi tug his one off too. Eren dropped his shirt off the edge of the bed, taking Levi's before the man could do anything else. "Eyes." He reminded, watching Levi scowl but comply, hand covering his eyes again as he spoke, the other resting on Eren's shoulder.

"Why won't you let me look?" Eren flushed.

"I... I don't think I could do this with you looking at me..." He admitted, seeing the older male chuckle slightly at the admission.

"I intimidate you that much?" Pouting at the laugh, despite its rarity, Eren slid back into place, leaving his pants on for now. He replaced the two fingers without warning, curling then splitting them quickly, seeing Levi arch at the intrusion thankfully not in pain.

"S.. shit brat, a warning would be appreciated." Eren huffed, kissing the hollow of Levi's throat as he continued to move his fingers. He waited for the older male to relax slightly before adding another finger. "Damn..." Eren nipped the pale skin before him, alternating between nips, licks and sucks as he created a mark. He briefly wondered whether he'd get in trouble for it later but continued anyway, the small whimpers and groans spilling from Levi's lips egging him on. "Just get over here already." Eren shuddered at the suggestion, groaning at the thought. He pulled away, hearing Levi stifle a whimper at the loss of his fingers. Eren made quick work of the rest of his clothes, discarding them with the others. He bit back a sigh at the feel of being free from the constricting fabric before running his hand across his own length and smearing his precum across it. He positioned himself, hesitating to actually enter. Levi seemed to notice his turmoil even without sight. "Eren?" He whispered, hand twitching against his eyes as he fought against lifting it and looking at him. Eren smiled, swallowing his fear and leaning over the smaller male to whisper in his ear.

"Levi~" The hand on his shoulder tightened and Eren finally moved, pushing himself slowly into the tight heat and groaning at the overwhelming sensation. "Fuck..." He felt Levi tense around him, hand tightening into a painful grip on his shoulder as a whimper of pain fell from the older man's parted lips. Eren froze, resisting the ingrained command to thrust deeper. He glanced at the corporal's face, raising a hand to shift Levi's of his face. The man's eyes were screwed up in pain, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. "Heichou?" Concern overrode all of his other thoughts and Eren waited as silver eyes opened, squinting in the dying candlelight. The tremors subsided slightly and Eren pressed a chaste kiss to the man's sweaty forehead, feeling the grip on his shoulder loosen. He didn't cover his eyes again, too preoccupied to care.

"Move brat." Eren shuddered at the command, slowly pulling back then pushing back in, allowing Levi some time to adjust. He gripped the ravenette's hips, shifting slightly in an attempt to catch the man's prostate, watching the pain leak out of his expression and pleasure slowly creep back in. Both of Levi's arms crept round his shoulders, fingers lacing in his hair and tugging his head closer. "Faster Eren, you won't get anywhere like that." Eren nodded, letting Levi tug him into a distracting kiss, picking up his pace and thrusting deeper. Barely a few thrusts in he caught it, feeling Levi's back arch, the smaller male moaning into his mouth. "Again... do that again..." He didn't wait to be told again, repeating the action and aiming for that spot each thrust. He shivered as Levi arched against him, feeling trembling legs move, tightening around his waist and allowing for a deeper connection. "Eerreeeennn..." Eren could feel his release fast approaching, fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Levi...fuck Levi, you're so tight..." The older man rocked against him, gasping and panting against his lips, too distracted to continue kissing him.

"Eren, please... I'm so close..." Eren shifted, speeding up his thrusts as much as he could, feeling his release closing in. He slid his hand in between them, tugging at the corporal's forgotten length, thumb pressing along the veinon it's side before skimming across the tip. "Eren, Eren... I can't, I'm going to..." He pressed their lips together, giving one last thrust as deep as he could, muffling Levi's cry with a kiss as the corporal came between them. He hissed as the hot walls closed around his shaft, his release hitting him without warning, spilling inside the smaller man who groaned at the feeling, still dazed from his orgasm. Eren felt his arms give out, collapsing atop the older man who dropped his legs from his hips, hands loosening from his hair and trailing to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Heichou..." Eren began, once he'd caught his breath. The smaller male mumbled something undecipherable, nuzzling into the teen's neck. Eren continued on anyway. "I didn't mean to get you so dirty..." He paused, realizing what he'd just said to the clean freak, wondering if the man was going to leave or insult him. He watched tired silver eyes open, strong hands gently pushing him away so he could raise on his elbows and glance between them. Eren waited with baited breath, seeing the man frown but collapse back onto the pillow, hands moving back onto his arms.

"Too tired... get back here." Eren blinked, maneuvering his arms beneath the man so when he moved onto his side, he had the corporal trapped against his chest in a hug. Tired arms wrapped round him in turn, seeming content to ignore the mess for now. "Clean... later..." Eren swallowed, shifting to lean over and blow out the candle. He pretended not to see the mess he'd made, hoping he didn't get beaten half to death when the corporal spotted it.

"Heichou?" A quiet grunt met his question and Eren continued on. "I, er... I didn't do too bad did I?" It was his first time after all. Faint moonlight reflected of the tired silver eyes that blinked up at him.

"Heh, I wouldn't know brat... I think you did well but I have nothing to compare it with..." Silence met the admission and Eren felt his face burn. He was Heichou's first?

"Not even with a girl?" He'd seen the way Petra had looked at him. Everyone had and as such they'd assumed there was or had been something going on between them. A confused look met his question.

"No. I've never found someone... attractive before." Swallowing down his nerves, Eren pressed his face into the raven's hair.

"How did I do? Can we... er, can we be together?" A small chuckle met his timid request.

"I'll tell you in the morning. My brain's mush at the moment." Eren sighed, managing to pull the blanket over them both before settling back and contenting himself with holding the man in his arms. He carded his fingers through dark hair, feeling the older man's body relax in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Silence fell and Eren found his eyelids drooping as well.

* * *

><p>Eren woke feeling cold, eyes opening to bright sunlight. He glanced around the room, finding his arms empty and the clothes scattered around had vanished. The book on the table had been replaced in its rightful place in the bookshelf. Levi was awake. Swallowing nervously, Eren sat up.<p>

"Heichou?" No reply, the room was empty. Eren frowned, an empty feeling settling in his stomach. Had he been rejected? He glanced at the window, the sunlight too strong for early morning. He'd slept in. How was he going to explain his absence to the others? A clatter from outside the room drew his attention and Eren resisted the urge to hide beneath the blankets. No one except Hanji would enter Levi's room without knocking... he inwardly prayed it wasn't her. The door opened and Eren squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a gasp but only hearing an amused chuckle. He peeked his eyes open, blushing when he saw Levi looking back at him. The older male closed the door behind himself, a bundle of clothes pressed to his chest.

"Morning." He stepped closer, the bundle of clothes discarded in a tidy pile on the table beside Eren's candle stub.

"Morning Heichou." Silver eyes watched him. Eren clenched his fists in the sheets, eyes dropping to his fists as he bit his lip in worry.

"You don't need to look so jumpy..." He cast his gaze upwards, meeting Levi's silver eyes with his own. The older male leant over, pressing their lips together briefly. "I guess I could date you..." Eren blinked, mind spinning.

"Hei..." A finger pressed against his lips, stopped him before he'd begun.

"Levi. When we're alone you can call me Levi." Eren's hands twitched, moving before he thought and pulling the smaller male close, face burying into dark hair.  
>"I love you Levi." Strong hands pressed against his back.<p>

"You're filthy, get clean and go join the others. I told them you were exhausted from cleaning the windows three times since I wasn't satisfied." Eren frowned, noticing the corporal's avoidance of his confession but releasing his grip to follow the order. He'd get the man to return the sentiment at some point, Eren was nothing if not determined. For now though, he'd be content that his superior was giving their relationship a chance. While Eren was distracted, the older male picked up the bundle of clothes he'd brought in, handing them over to Eren and snapping the teen from his daze . "I brought these so you didn't leave my room naked. Your other ones were filthy so I had to clean them." Eren nodded, climbing from the bed and tugging the clothes on, not caring if the other man was watching. Once dressed, he moved to the door, hesitating before opening it. A chuckle drew his attention and Eren turned round, finding the corporal before him. There was no hesitation as the smaller man grabbed his neck, tugging him down as Levi tiptoed to meet him midway. Eren kissed back immediately, hands clenching in the back of the other's shirt. The kiss ended quickly, Levi pulling away and removing Eren's hands. "Go already." Forcing down the grin that threatened to emerge, Eren nodded. He opened the door, sneaking out and heading to bathe.

He wondered how long he could keep this a secret from Mikasa and Armin... probably not long at all.

* * *

><p>Levi straightened his clothes before making his way to his office. He slipped inside in silence, seating himself at his desk and starting on his paperwork. There was no one else there so he worked in silence, looking up only when Hanji appeared. She started on about something boring, eyes shining manically and Levi tuned her out. Why couldn't she leave him alone? Only when it'd been quiet for a while did he look up again, frowning in confusion at her silent wide eyed expression. He glared up at her.<p>

"What?" She blinked, grin taking over her face.

"So who's the lucky man? Don't even try to deny it because they left. A. Mark. On. Your. Neck~" Levi blinked, hand rising to feel his neck, fingers grazing a sensitive spot just above his collar. Memories of last night flicked through his thoughts. The brat had bit him...

Hanji fell silent again and Levi pulled himself from his thoughts to glare at her.

"What now?" She grinned at him.

"You look so cute when you blush~" She didn't wait for a response, fleeing immediately before he could beat her up. Levi watched the door close in silence, hand rising to feel his warm cheeks. Fuck, the brat had bit him and now embarrassed him in front of a blabbermouth...

Someone was getting punished.


End file.
